


Cry Baby [SasuHina]

by SavingInspiration



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Oneshot, SasukexHinata, naruto - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SasuHina songfic based on the song Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby [SasuHina]

They call you cry baby, cry baby  
But you don't fucking care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears  
Cry baby. cry baby  
'Cause you don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown

"Jeez, Hinata-chan. Show some backbone with teme!" Naruto exclaimed in an exaggerated manner.

"For once, he's right Hinata-chan. Don't be a cry baby so much. I grew out of it, so I'm sure you can move on too." Sakura explained, smiling.

Hinata just looked away as the tears welled up in her eyes once more before falling down her pale cheeks. "Thank you for the advice, Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan."

Naruto and Sakura frowned, but said nothing else. Standing up, Sakura motioned for Naruto to stand as well. Deciding it was best to leave her in her own thoughts, the couple walked out of the Uchiha-Hyuga compound and to their own home.

Hinata stood up after they had left to lock the door once more. Afterwards Hinata decided to take a bath to help clear her mind. Still, tears had not stopped falling yet. It nearly made Hinata let out an audible laugh once she saw herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked pitiful. Since when had she been the type of girl to cry so much? Being a crybaby had never been her thing. Perhaps being insanely shy and fainting too much, but never had she been such a crybaby.

You're all on your own and you lost all your friends  
You told yourself that it's not you, it's them  
Your one of a kind and no one understands  
But those cry baby tears keep coming back again

'Sakura-chan was always a crybaby back then... She always cried. She cried for Sasuke-kun only though and, yet Naruto-kun still fought for her. In the end, he won her heart. Maybe if I had acted the same...' Hinata's thought's continued to drift between the fact her friends rarely talk to her anymore is her fault or their fault and how she could have captured the heart of the one she truly loves.

Someone's turning the handle  
To that faucet in your eyes  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see them  
Your heart's too big for your body  
It's where your feelings hide  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see

Having such a big heart isn't as good as people think. Others take advantage of the selfless. Not everyone is hurt and taken advantage of when they have a big heart; however, that's not the case for Hinata.

They call you cry baby, cry baby  
But you don't fucking care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears  
Cry baby, cry baby  
'Cause you don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown

As she thinks of all the times that could have been, even though there was such a minuscule chance, Hinata can't help, but to cry. She hates herself so much more now for all the tears that she can't stop from pouring out, all because of the fact she can't get her heart to move on.

I look at you and I see myself  
I know you better than anyone else  
I have the same faucet in my eyes  
So your tears are mine

When Hinata looks at the one she truly loves; she sees that they may be different in small ways, but they are more alike that what many can see. Hinata knows everything about her love, so much more than she even knows herself. The tears they both shed, they share.

They call me cry baby, cry baby  
But I don't fucking care  
Cry baby. cry baby  
So I laugh through my tears  
Cry baby, cry baby  
'Cause I don't fucking care  
Tears fall to the ground  
I just let them drown


End file.
